Queen, King and the Horse
by Goku's Daughter
Summary: Ichigo couldn’t understand why he wanted to kiss her, taste her, and feel her so badly. He didn’t believe the Hollow but the rules were simple and if he didn’t follow through, then surely the Hollow would take over before she left for good. IchiRukiHichi


Monsoon.

That's what it was called. A monsoon. And Zangetsu didn't have an umbrella to protect himself.

"He's sad," the old man murmured.

The water was rising faster and faster. The winds were relentless and strong. And even if Zangetsu was on the highest skyscraper watching down, the thick rain drops spit down so furiously that Zangetsu wondered if the flood could actually rise close to his level.

It was possible, because…

"It's because of _her,_" came a voice behind the old man. Even with eyes closed, and a bowed head, Zangetsu knew who it was. They were one in the same, but not quite. "The Queen is gone." Usually, the Hollow was smiling, but not today. It had been raining for days and it showed no signs of stopping.

"Not yet, but soon, and maybe forever," Zangetsu told him, not meeting yellow eyes.

The Hollow rolled its eyes towards the grey sky. He took a deep breath out. "It was that girl's fault. The King should know." Abruptly he stopped and felt himself fade as the thunder rolled and the rain continued to pour.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach.

**Summary**: Ichigo couldn't understand why he wanted to kiss her, taste her, and feel her so badly. He didn't believe the Hollow, but the rules were simple, and if he didn't follow through, then surely the Hollow would take over before she left for good. HichigoxRukiaxIchigo

_So I wrote this last summer, and at that time it was random. This has nothing to do with the latest in Bleach (manga). Enjoy and please review. I also don't know why I love the Rukia-leaving theme so much…_

Special thanks to Anna for edits.

* * *

-

**QUEEN, KING and THE HORSE**

*

%

**Rule #1: Every King must have a Queen**

In every story, the King was not alone. He King had his companion, his lover, his Queen. And though there were many reasons why a King needed a Queen, the decision or rather, reason, for _her_ to be _his_ Queen was quite clear.

He was comfortable around her. She could smack sense into him. But it was not just these simple reasons that made _her_ the Queen. It was the way he fought for her. The way he became fearless in a battle for her, because he feared for her and her safety. And any blind man can note his desperation when he called out her name. Like she was the gear that pushed him forward.

And though the King may not have realized it, if anyone was a candidate to become the Queen, it _had_ to be her. Not the big-breasted girl, whom the King had to save too. No, definitely not. The resolve for this human girl was much weaker compared to the time long again, when he had to save the Queen. For the big breasted girl, there was no declaration of saving, no dramatic flowing cape, and no emotional, gripping moment.

Even more startling was the fact that the King always tried to keep his Queen safe. That time in Heuco Mundo, the King was distracted and was going to leave for the Queen.

How else could it be obvious?

-

Hichigo peered upwards to the heavens. It was the first day of the monsoon and the King made an arrival. "I don't mean to sound rude, King, but you're stupid." His yellow pupils glinted white and there was nothing sincere in his tone.

The distain in Ichigo showed in his glare. "I'm not stupid." His hand curled into a fist. "I can't just stop her."

"Why?" The hollow didn't move. But there was an air of mockery and anger in his tone.

"Because she says she's not human." Ichigo looked suddenly tired, weary and too old for his age.

"So make her stay. Make the Queen stay." He pointed his white blade at the King, and gave him an angry glare. One that Ichigo did not expect.

It wasn't just the expression of his hollow that made Ichigo's eyes widen. It was also the Hollow's sudden interest in Rukia. "Why do you call her Queen?"

There was a smile playing on his thin lips. Hichigo almost laughed. Ichigo's stupidity was amusing. "Because every King needs a Queen, and she is your Queen."

Ichigo looked confused. "I don't understand."

There was contempt on his face. And want. And need. The hollow didn't try to hide it. "You're really stupid, aren't you? If you're not going to make her stay, then I will!" His voice was louder this time, scary even.

Since Ichigo was brought into his inner world, he hadn't moved. He couldn't move. He was too frozen and now that Hichigo was acting up, Ichigo didn't know how else to react than to get angry. "No! You are not going to take my body!"

"Then make her stay! Make the _shinigami_ stay!"

Ichigo took a step closer, knocking the threatening blade away. "How can I make her stay if she won't listen to me?!"

The hollow gave Ichigo another glare but then the angry faded and he looked amused once again. "Oh, this is about that other girl." He laughed. So loud and hard that it made Ichigo shake. "The Queen found out about the confession." It was unnerving how the hollow knew everything, but Ichigo didn't comment on his lack of privacy. "I never knew the _shinigami_ would flee like this, not without a fight." And then he laughed again. A deep, throaty laugh that suddenly became high pitched out of some sort of insanity. "Of course, there's nothing to fight for; _**you**_ haven't done anything."

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, but he was unsure. This sudden distraction made the rain lighter, and that was a bit of relief.

"I would have been surprised if you chose the human girl. Even though she does have huge tits." Hichigo howled, to hold back laughter maybe, because Ichigo's expression became cold and dark. "But I'm relieved you _**love**_ our little _shinigami_. Go after her, _Ichigo_. Make sure she doesn't leave."

Ichigo's mind was racing. Suspiciously, he thought – why? Why the hell would the hollow want Rukia so bad? He just had to ask. "Why do you care?" And no, he didn't _love _her. But Ichigo didn't verbalize that part, because maybe, he wasn't sure either.

Hichigo began to play with his sword like it was nothing. Swinging the weapon around his head, he replied, "Would you be satisfied if I said it was her that made me alive?"

Ichigo didn't look like he believed his hollow. Sure, the need to save her, to beat Byakuya, and to be stronger had birthed his hollow. But somehow, that just did not suffice.

Finally, with laughing eyes, Hichigo said, "If I told you the truth, you would never go near her, Kurosaki Ichigo."

The hollow closed the distance between them, suddenly reappearing behind his King. A hand touched a shoulder and Ichigo's head twisted back. In his ear, the hollow whispered, "I'm a hollow. She's a _shinigami_. You know hollows love the taste of _shinigami_, right?"

Russet brown eyes widened at such a remark. He couldn't do anything else and the hollow continued.

"Every time you're near her, I can smell her. I can smell her _shinigami_ scent. She smells like strawberries and flowers and ice, all in one, right?" He paused, his grin widening to a sneer. "Every time you're near her, I can hear her. I hear the different inflections and tone when she speaks to you, Ichigo. She cares so much about you that it almost makes me sick. But, it makes her stays. And that," he halted, snaking his hand up Ichigo's hair, "makes me want her even more." He pulled suddenly, throwing Ichigo's head back to look at the hollow's deathly eyes as the hollow bent forward. "I feel her _shinigami_ entity, her purity, and I want her. I want to taste her. I want to desecrate her. I want her."

Then, as suddenly as he had appeared behind Ichigo before, Shirosaki let go and reemerged in front of the teenage boy. He gave the Soul Reaper time to absorb what he just said.

Then hazel met yellow. Ichigo was pissed, but name calling wouldn't do anything. This was _his_ hollow. _His_ dark side. _His dark side._

Nausea washed over him, the King.

Then the Hollow began to explain the four rules. Starting with rule #1: Every King had a Queen.

-

* * *

**Rule #2: The Queen must have Queen-like qualities**

She was a noble. She was a Kuchiki. She had the grace, confidence and power for her to be worthy of the Queen. She knew how to use her _zanpakutou_. She knew how to cut down the enemy. She knew how to gather up the resolve to kill.

In addition, she was useful in more than one way. She was a _shinigami_. God, she smelled so good; the King didn't understand it, but he knew. And sometimes, the King didn't understand why he wanted taste her so badly, but he – the hollow - knew. Hichigo knew.

She was the Queen the moment the King let her thrust that blade into his heart.

-

"What are you doing?"

Ichigo froze in his spot, his eyes glazed in some sort of trance. And he didn't do or say anything in a long moment, which alarmed the short _shinigami_.

"Ichigo?" Then, sensing that something was not right, Rukia sat up on the bed and strained her eyes to look at the teenager. "What's wrong with you?"

He never answered her. The girls on either side of the room were soundlessly asleep and the only thing Rukia was aware of was him and her and silver slit of moonlight in the room. Slowly, carefully, he approached her, his wrist gripping onto her ankle. His touch was rough and tight, and it made her throat close and become raw.

"It's two a.m. You have school tomorrow—" Then she stopped, her hand on her lips. Yellow eyes met wide, indigo orbs and she almost gasped. "You're…you're not Ichigo."

A smirk appeared slowly, reaching ear to ear, eerie in its own right. "Ding ding ding." His long fingers snaked up her calf as he scooted up on the bed, his knees threatening to walk up over her knees. He halted for one moment, his head harshly tilted to one side, before giving her his full attention again. "You're leaving tomorrow."

Rukia's eyes became glasslike when she didn't answer, and so he straddled her legs so she could not go anywhere. His hands played on the surface of her bed sheets and strangely enough, he didn't make a noise when he moved. Quickly, his stealth unnerved her greatly.

So carefully, she answered. "Yes."

The imposter frowned. His yellow eyes seemed to glow, and he looked angry or disappointment as his face scrunched up, but then he relaxed and that smile on his face widened. He could smell her fear. He could hear her heartbeat. He could taste her _shinigami_ self in the air. Excitement coiled in his stomach.

"Do you know what I am, _shinigami_?" he asked, his fingers gripping the cotton sheets now, as if to contain his enthusiasm.

Rukia could feel the pulse in her throat and the sweat roll down her back along her spine. "I have a strong guess." The Hollow nodded, bowing his head for her to say what he was. But she didn't.

"I'm not Ichigo." His head cocked to the side, almost proud. "I am his weapon, his hollow, his horse." His voice was strange too; sharp, and shriek-like, even. And his presence was not safe, but an overwhelming danger. "And you… Do you not like the King enough to stay?" His palms held her face in his hands before slithering his long fingers into her dark hair. "Or do you need another King? Shall I overthrow him?" Suddenly, he pulled her up so he could really look at her, and he saw the fear in her eyes, the determination on her face, and the angry, pretty frown on her lips.

He loved it.

His laugh came next. It was more like a chuckle that began soft and grew to be louder and more and more psychotic. It was the kind of laugh that sounded like, "Ha ha ha," staccato-like, and contained this sick quality that made something in Rukia's gut pull down and in and out. But she didn't dare say anything.

"Oh, the King is so down right now. It was easy to come and finally meet you." After all, it was the second day of the monsoon. His lips drew closer and closer, inches apart to hers. He relished her breath on his mouth, and he paused to give her a smile. "And I wonder if you taste as good as you smell."

At his words, she tried to push him away but was wary of the girls in the room. Her elbows provided some support, but Ichigo – the hollow – was too strong. Her soft noises of struggles brought him some unexplained _feelings_ in his stomach, but he put a stop to her when he pushed her flat on the bed and clamped his hands around her neck. "Shh," he said next, his free fingers gently caressing the skin of her throat. "Don't make me hurt you."

Those words made her stop with her hands on Ichigo's. Somehow she managed to say, "Get off of me." And the _fight_ in her orbs made the hollow smile more.

He knew there was a reason why she was the Queen.

Slowly, gently, he let go one finger at a time. But instead of moving away from her, he caught her wrists in his hands and pinned her again. The Queen deserved more respect, but she had to listen to him. "You can't go."

And boy, she was listening. Rukia managed to chock, "Why not?"

"The King should have explained it to you. You are the Queen."

She made a look when he said "King", as if Ichigo was truly royal. And then she realized that he referred her to royalty as well. "I am not the _Queen_."

"Yes," he urged. "Yes, yes you are." He lowered his forehead so it almost touched hers. "I heard it _all_. You are not human, but the King is strange himself. You don't belong here, but you are the Queen and the King needs his Queen." And he chuckled again. "The King is not too young. And if you go, the King will never forget you." He released his tongue from his mouth and allowed it to flicker against her cheek. She trembled, of course, her uneasiness rising faster and faster up her throat. "The King is not a child, but if he isn't enough, then—"

He never finished his sentence because a strange look filled his eyes and Ichigo returned.

-

* * *

**Rule #3: Everyone must like the Queen**

Everyone loved the Queen. The King's friends fought and put their lives in stake to support him when saving the Queen. There was even another man who really loved her, the Queen, but that red-haired _shinigami_ was no threat. Because her tears that had spilled down her cheeks were only the King.

And how can anyone not like her? She was so small and so cute. She had brains and a mean right hook.

Yes, it was hard not to like the one who gave you life. Especially when she tempted the most primitive part of you.

-

"Ichigo," she whispered.

His hair covered his eyes as he leaned over her. He didn't move, but he still had her trapped underneath him.

"Ichigo."

Then hazel finally found indigo. Guilt coloured his expression. "I'm sorry, Rukia." He did not move either, as he waited for his heart to relax.

Her hands traveled up his strong arms and still her pretty mouth was set in a frown. But she was relief that Ichigo was back. "Don't." Then she swallowed hard, the fear in her face not completely gone. "Do you remember…did you know what happened?"

He nodded slowly. "My hollow." And still he didn't move away from her. "I don't know exactly what he said, but he was here, and now you look so scared." As this fear washed through him, he realized what a compromising position he was in. Quickly, he sat up, releasing her in the process, and looked away. He was ashamed of his weakness and disappointed in himself.

"Your hollow doesn't want me to go either."

Ichigo didn't say anything as he moved off the bed.

"Your hollow thinks I am your Queen."

His fingers gripped harder into her sheets.

"Ichigo." Her tone demanded his attention. When he finally gave it to her, Ichigo said, "I don't want you to leave forever."

They were going to go through it again, she knew. "Maybe not forever, but I… I can't be here like a burden. You need to have your life. Without me."

His frown was soft, but there was a look akin to defeat on his face. "You're not a burden." And maybe it was okay that she left if the hollow desired her so much. "If you don't believe me when I say I want you in my life, then what else can I do? What else can I say to make you change your mind?" His tongue grazed over his lower lip and an exasperated sigh left his mouth. "I'm not going to be the only one who misses you, you know." Then he shut his mouth tight. Normally, he would never say his next string of words, but in the darkness of his sisters' room, in the darkest hour of the night, he couldn't help it. "What are you not telling me?"

She looked at him strangely, like he grew three heads. "What do you mean?"

"You run away when Inoue confessed to me. I'm telling you I want you in my life. And it's like you don't believe me. Why? You're my friend; are you jealous?" His voice became louder and he almost clamped his hand over his mouth. One, for all these things he was saying, and two, his sisters were sleeping in the same room. God help him if they woke up and listened to all of this.

"I'm not jealous," came her quick retort. She got up and pushed him out of the girls' bedroom. Rukia knew this would quickly unwind to a heated argument and the last thing she wanted was for his sisters to wake up. They were quite fond of her, and seeing her and Ichigo argue at such a late hour would rouse _too_ much suspicion.

"Then what is it?" he asked, closing the door behind him. "Are you scared?"

"No," she said sharply. She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. "I'm not scared. It's… Dammit, Ichigo. I know I'm your friend, so it shouldn't be this hard. But it is." And it dawned on her. Dawned on her like the twilight before sunrise. And so Rukia turned and headed for the door. "Just let me go, okay." If she stayed, the truth would come out of her mouth. If she stayed, he would know. And then… there would be too many complications.

Rukia bolted. She rarely ran away, but there were times when you didn't know what else to do. The raven-haired _shinigami_ was thankful that Ichigo didn't chase her because by the time she was in front of the bathroom door, he would have seen her tear-filled eyes.

-

* * *

**Rule #4: The King must claim the Queen as his, and his only**

In the stories, the King would marry the Queen. But he didn't think the King would do such a thing anytime soon. Besides, it wasn't the act of marrying that was so special; it was what happened behind closed doors that was so important.

And if the Queen was not claimed, then she would be meat to the next person, whether they were a King or not. He didn't want that to happen. Because she was meant for the King, and if the King fell, then the horse – _he_ – will become the ruler, and he wanted her.

He wanted her bad.

-

It was twilight when she was about to leave. Ichigo was not sure who said it, but someone once shared, "Twilight makes me sad. The day is over," and at that moment, carrot-top felt that too. He glanced over at the window, the one which she went through on the first night she came crashing into his life, and then he had to close his eyes.

After five heartbeats, he felt her there, in his room. Slowly, his lids lifted, and there was yellow… and her, saying, "Goodbye."

"I told you, you can't leave." And the King knew this was not his voice. It was the horse.

Fear pooled in her indigo orbs. The kind of fear that wasn't sure what was out there, but you knew it wasn't safe.

"Ichigo."

His dark eyes flashed hazel and then yellow and he struggled to look away from her. When she moved forward, to touch him, to wake him up, he thrust his hand forward to make her stop.

"Run. Go away," he said, his voice sounding distant even though he was an arm's length from her.

"Ichigo…"

Then he looked at her. His eyes were yellow now and there was a smirk on his face that reached ear to ear.

Rukia wanted to take a step away from him, but she was frozen in her spot. She had seen this smirk many times before, but these eyes… these eyes were not Ichigo's eyes. Then a blur appeared in front of her. It was his arms. Too fast. She couldn't stop him. She couldn't run or evade his grasp, but she punched at his arm to make him let go.

He did not waver. Not in the way Ichigo does whenever she hit him. But she slipped a little, and he groped at her desperately. The black shinigami robe she wore loosened, parting at where the folds overlapped, and Rukia yelped when he came at her again, holding her.

She wriggled madly in his arms as he lifted her up and carried her to the bed. Helplessly, in her might, she could feel her robes slip to her shoulder. Yes, normally she would kick and Ichigo would stop dead in tracks.

But this was not Ichigo.

Soon, she learned her punches and kicks were nothing to him. He was just toying with her, or else that sick smirk wouldn't be on his face. Finally, she slapped his face hard and a loud crack diffused in the air. Without waiting for his response, Rukia repeated the action again and again and again, and each time his head would turn side to side but he'd always look at her until she would slap him one more time. Then finally, after the fifth slap, he dared to let go at the foot of his bed. But he did not let her free. Not this easily. Roughly, he gripped her tiny wrists in one hand. His smirk widened further, if possible, when she squirmed violently and then came to the bright idea to kick him in the balls.

A slight howl escaped his lips as he released her. He was unhappy, she knew, when his eyes slanted like a predator eyeing its prey. Immediately, her body twisted around, as if to run, but his strong arms came around her, holding her close to him.

Her small back could feel the thumping of his heart and she swallowed hard. She shivered when his breath tickled her ear. Then she felt something wet glide along her shoulder and up her neck. Her feet dangled wildly, and in desperation, her arms pulled from her robes, rendering her half naked in his room.

Ichigo threw her garment to the side. The yellow in his eyes seemed to shine. His large tongue glided over his lips.

"Rukia." His voice was not one, but two distinct tones. "Come here."

The small _shinigami_ frowned. She stood on his bed, inching closer and closer to the window. Her hand touched his wall before he grabbed her leg and pulled her down with him.

She screamed silently as he crawled over her, his hands finding her wrists to dominate. Her tiny legs kicked at his stomach but he covered her. Rukia couldn't do anything else but shiver when his tongue tasted her pink lips before stealing a kiss.

* * *

**Rule #5: There are no rules**

He was a hollow. How could he not step in and change the course of things. Keep her here. And if he wanted her, he would take her.

Rules were meant to be broken.

-

She tried not to make a sound, but it was almost impossible when he caught her punch in his hand and squeezed.

She tried not to make a sound, but it was impossible when his tongue slid up her soft stomach, eliciting goose bumps and warm sensations.

She really tried not to make a sound, but it was truly impossible when his mouth came over her breast, when he gently bit and flicked with his tongue.

"King," she managed to breathe. "King." It was the safe word. The Hollow stopped at once and narrowed his bright eyes. He pushed her arms in the mattress, his body pinning her beneath him.

He demanded, "What?"

"King," she repeated, eyes scanning the room for a blade, a weapon.

"He's not here." Hichigo smirked then. "Unless…" Unless the Queen has accepted **him** as King.

Rukia's eyes met yellow again, her mouth daring to curve up in a modest smile. "King," she said again, arms wriggling. "Why do you call me Queen?"

Hichigo scanned her face, looking for any signs of treachery. He answered slowly, his face leaning down to hers. If she kissed him back, then maybe, she actually accepted him. And she would stay. "You are Queen because you gave birth to me, because I want you, because he needs you," then he stopped suddenly, his mouth inches from hers. "Do you feel that?"

She nodded because that's all she could do. She could feel Ichigo's power roll off her skin. Her perk nipples hardened as this darkness, blackness – it had to be the hollow's power – melding what was Ichigo's red flame. But oddly, strangely, the power was warm. It pricked her then, wanting to enter her, wanting a host, maybe. She breathed it in slowly, and she shuddered beneath him. Rukia exhaled sharply then, sensing something else. Something icy, blue, but addictive.

It was her. It was her, fighting him off.

Then she didn't know how, or why, but she said, "Kiss me."

And he smiled. Hichigo bent forward to taste her in his mouth.

She could feel him inside her head. Amidst the tongue dancing and his hands exploring her half-naked body, she kept chanting the safe-word, and kept thinking about him.

Ich…igo.

It was the only way to survive this. She wasn't stupid. This thing that possessed Ichigo could kill her; to deny it what it wanted was almost suicide.

But as she let him taste her and kiss her, the warm flame intensified. His wet lips weren't gross anymore and his hands weren't repulsive.

What was going on?

Her eyelids lifted, groggy, with the roll of power brushing on her soft skin. She could see Ichigo's orange hair, feel his hands over his body, and it was okay.

_No, it wasn't. He is not the King_.

Her own dainty hands drifted to his waist and she demanded in between his kisses, "Take it off."

Hichigo looked at her bizarrely. But his smirk never faltered, and like it was nothing, the teenager's t-shirt was discarded to the ground. Then pressing himself against her, he began to feast, and she almost screamed.

For some reason, he really liked her neck. His mouth stayed there, sucking, kissing, and her eyes rolled backwards. Her body was almost immobile, but she tried to think and use her brain.

And then she spotted _her_. Her companion was shining white. But it was too far. Her arm reached for the blade… but too…far.

She gasped suddenly. Hichigo left a pretty red mark for her and his mouth continued downwards. Eagerly, he plucked at her skin, biting still, but not to hard to make her bleed. He had to stop, though, when she pressed herself against him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He looked at her, and before he could say anything, she kissed him and her arms were also around his neck. Slowly, he lifted his body, and hers, from the bed, before colliding her against the closet that she slept in. She cried out, in his mouth, but did not protest as she searched for his pants button.

White gleamed at her again, the hilt closer this time, yet farther. She needed him on the ground with her.

Rukia pushed him back and untangled her legs with his. He didn't push her back, but allowed her to unzip his pants. She could still feel his power, stronger than before, as her hands pulled his pants down. Thank god Ichigo wore undergarments. Her eyes found her sword, waiting, so close this time. If she reached for it now, he would know probably.

Instead, she waited for the hollow to step out of the human clothing. Her eyes watched Ichigo's body tremble once, probably from anticipation, and she took it as her chance to cover her blade with his pants. Because when she laid on the ground beside it, she could easily grab it when the timing was right.

Whenever that was.

Her glossy eyes watched him come down on her. He stripped her naked and she did not protest this time. He made a comment on her flush cheeks, how pretty she looked with this tint, and the haze grew.

She gasped again.

Now she was sweating. Now it was hot. Now he had found her pink folds, touching and exploring. Rukia saw orange, felt more heat, and then without warning red came into her view.

Blood.

She took the chance when he came to kiss her again. She took the chance when he was too involved in feasting and pleasuring. She took the chance before she had to inflict more damage.

"King," she whispered. The white blade was lodged tightly in the shoulder of her companion and for some reason he was frozen.

"King," Rukia whispered. His shoulder bled a deep red, but she kept her hold on her hilt strong. He was still frozen, and his deathly eyes slanted further.

"King," she said one last time, as disbelief coloured the hollow's expression. "I'm sorry, Ichigo." Ichigo's body moved onto his knees and she moved up with him.

"I'm sorry." Red trickled like a broken fountain and soon the black flame was only red. It was enough so that the ice, the yellow, was gone and hazel was present, watching her.

"Queen," he muttered, his eyes were oddly fixated on her sword before trying to meet her gaze. He couldn't look at her, not yet, so instead he watched her pull her slender blade from him. She was slow, trying not to inflict more damage, and then she met his almost naked body when she held him.

Ice melted. "King," she acknowledged, dropping her beautiful _zanpakuto_ on his wooden floor. Darkness pressed against the glass. The thumping in his heart did not stop. And she was still here, despite what he had done to her. She smelled good, though. He remembered she tasted good.

"Maybe you should go," he breathed, his arms wrapping around her.

She stilled. The warmth was still at her core. And she could feel the hollow against her flesh. But Ichigo was solid and here now. She held on him tighter, her eyes watering. "The safe word didn't work."

He nodded, but he repeated, "Maybe you should really go."

And it was the first time since his return that she looked at him. He was pale and as she let her power roll on his skin, the way the hollow did to her, hoping it would comfort the both of them.

Her mouth touched his throat. "Every King has a Queen. I'll be that Queen for however long need be."

She looked back at him. He was still pale. But he managed to smile. "I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough." The bleeding at his shoulder began to stop but Rukia was contaminated, smeared in red.

Yet she smiled. She could feel his disappointment and his hatred of himself. She could never leave him like this. Her lips gravitated to his chin, which surprised him. Because she should run. Run.

"Not to be vain, but you can't blame yourself on the way the hollow feels about me."

Ichigo slowly registered her words and something like anger flashed across his eyes.

"Are you jealous?" she asked, still not letting go.

Yes. But he never said it. "I should be able to control it."

And when she looked at his shoulder, somehow the bleeding stopped. She still didn't let go. "The King sometimes can't handle all of his subjects. His Queen will support him." She decided she will not run after all.

It was those words that made him look at her. Really look of her. She was naked. In his arms. Bruised. Teary-eyed. Blood-stained. He couldn't say anything, again. But his body acted on its own as he held her tightly as darkness made its way in his bedroom.

And he accepted it. His Queen. His horse. She had already accepted it as truth.

With these thoughts rolling in his mind, the monsoon began to die then. He will learn to control his subjects. He will learn to control his horse.

A dark slither flickered behind his eye but Ichigo did not blink. That was the hollow, the horse. Horse. Horse. _Horse_. Not King. Because Ichigo was the King. And she was the Queen. The Queen, who will stay, and who will help him.

Rukia was the Queen, in his arms, despite it all.

_And despite it all_… she was here, _with him, always_ - this was why she was his Queen.

-

**End**

-

* * *

Please review. Pardon me for my mistakes. I'm sleepyyyy.


End file.
